¡ Esos malditos ojos que odio !
by Sato Kurayami
Summary: Esos ojos, ojos que odiaba el joven artista, no solo por el hecho de haber perdido ante ellos, no, tales orbes negros eran capaces de seducirlo y hacerle sentir nuevos sentimientos al rubio inconscientemente. Yaoi Leve ItaDei


¡Esos malditos ojos que odio!

Encontrarse con esos malditos ojos… ¡esos malditos ojos que odiaba profundamente!, cuyo color ónix solo le provocaba tención en sus músculos, tornándose rojo sangre, esa frialdad que emanaba de su ser… lo había percibido por primera vez aquel día en el que se enfrentaron.

"Arte contra Arte" pensaba Deidara, sus ojos… una obra de arte, por eso le odiaba, por el simple hecho de poseer tales ojos, capaces de destruir sus esculturas de arcilla explosivas, capaces de corromperlo por dentro… y no solo eso, lo habían hipnotizado… motivo por el que le odiaba, el temor de verlos y producirle sentimientos que jamás había sentido. Unirse a akatsuki… fue lo que se gano el rubio al haber perdido contra Itachi…  
¡Por favor!… el artista y el Uchiha… ¿juntos ?... ni si quiera podían verse en pintura.

El joven artista se encontraba realizando nuevas figuras de arcilla desde una cuesta, el suave murmullo del viento le abrumaba un poco, cuando tuvo su figura lista se levanto de la hierba, su capa ondeante gracias al aire se movía constante, estiro su mano y dejo ir el pajarillo de arcilla que se elevaba.

-C1 – susurro al viento seguido de una explosión, Deidara sonrió triunfante por su acto para acercarse a observar lo fue aquella figura, cenizas, era lo que quedaban.

El viento las elevo, alejándolas notoriamente del rubio, giro sobre sus talones para seguirles con la mirada, por raro que pareciera el chico las siguió, llegando a un claro rodeado de arboles, miles de árboles secos y rocas gigantes.

Cuervos en el cielo se abalanzaban contra el suelo, posándose en este, sin percatarse que Deidara yacía observándole, una sombra oscura formada de tales, que al final se convirtieron en aquel muchacho de ojos ónix… Deidara se estremeció, y no por susto… sino por lo que pronto se aproximaba, noto rápidamente una gran roca a su lado, decidiendo ocultarse de aquellos ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo, ese aire frio y cálido a la vez, o al menos para el rubio…

Se asomo firme por la roca, cuál fue su sorpresa al no verle, sintió una leve respiración en su nuca, al volverse se encontró con él, esos ojos rojos, lo miraban fijamente sin ninguna emoción.

- No deberías estar aquí- soltó el Uchiha con aire amenazante, Deidara no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos, ahora color sangre, hipnotizado de nuevo…

Pobre chico, sintiendo como firmemente sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente al tenerle tan cerca , desvió su mirada al vacio, no quería mirar esos ojos, no quería sentir… acaso, ¿estaba enamorado del Uchiha ?

-Tu… no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer- contesto enfadado no solo por las palabras de Itachi, realmente lo que le enfadaba, era tener que ver esos ojos, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el pelinegro, no, claro que no, al notarlo una sonrisa arrogante se formo es sus labios, desactivo el sharingan y se acerco mas a el sosteniendo tal sonrisa en su cara.

Deidara se sonrojaba cada vez mas sin dejar de ver esos ojos negros, Itachi se había acercado a el intencionalmente, el joven artista entreabrió sus labios por la tención, sus ojos azules pasaron de los orbes negros de Itachi hasta sus labios, de nuevo esa sonrisa arrogante yacía mirándole, un paso más y estarían fundidos en ese beso que nunca pensaron… tal como debía pasar, el joven pelinegro se adelanto un paso, y en un momento sintieron como sus labios se conectaban.

Deidara había cerrado los ojos por la impresión, sin embargo quería ver… observarle a él, verlo a los ojos y descubrir su semblante, al abrirlos noto que su mano estaba posada en la mejilla del otro, estaba tan sorprendido por su acto que intento parar el beso, pero fue imposible, bajo la mirada evitando mirarle, pero Itachi levanto suavemente su mentón provocando contacto con los orbes negros del Uchiha, se separaron por la falta del aire y se miraron de nuevo… un vuelco de emociones se formo en el pecho de Deidara, sentía como su corazón palpitaba, antes de dejar salir palabra alguna noto como los ojos de su acompañante se volvían rojos con esas típicas aspas negras, todo a su alrededor se volvía negro con destellos coloridos…

El muchacho apareció sentado en su cama, frente a el estaba Itachi mirándole sonriendo victorioso…

-No puede ser… - susurro Deidara- ¡Me metiste en un genjutsu ! – grito al fin el rubio, alzándose con fuerza de su cama elevando las manos y moviéndolas desesperado.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo observaba divertido tal escena, si , esa cierto, le había metido en su ilusión, comprobando lo que sospechaba desde hace tiempo, Deidara al parecer no le odiaba por tener el sharingan simplemente, sino por poseer tales ojos capases de confundirlo y sugestionarlo de tal forma.

-Y créeme que no será el último- le miro victorioso para marcharse de ahí, retomando de nuevo su semblante serio y hostil.  
En el pasillo, el Uchiha se había detenido, pensando con un leve sonrojo lo que había pasado en el genjutsu, solo había pensado en asustarlo un poco, pero las cosas se le escaparon de la mano, y lo peor… le había gustado, no se arrepentía, eso lo tenía claro, y por eso…no sería la última vez que lo seduciría con sus ojos… esos malditos ojos que Deidara odiaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este bueno, si lo leen, díganme en que puedo mejorar, criticas constructivas :DD... no destructivas O_o y otra vez gracias d:


End file.
